


Whatever we do, we do together.

by MarbleAide



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Lactation Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's having issues following the 'bed rest' rule now that he's eight months along and Kon's getting a little irritating having to carry him back to bed every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever we do, we do together.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for...probably way too long, but it's done so that's all that matters! This was purely for me to write porn because I felt my skills were lacking. I have to say, I'm very pleased with it, so I hope you all are too!

Tim’s not in his room when Kon gets back from the night. It’s not surprising and only slightly disappointing. At this point, he shouldn’t even come in through the window, just head straight to the cave to give Tim a dirty look. Alfred doesn’t even need to direct him when he passes by him in the hall. The butler only looks up with a small sigh and shake of his head. “He just doesn’t listen to reason.” And yeah, Kon definitely understands that. 

The rest of the family is still out in Gotham, otherwise they would have picked Tim up and carried him back upstairs to bed, much like Conner is about to do. 

He finds his mate sitting right in front of the computers, one hand typing away far faster than is average, the other subconsciously rubbing at the swell of his stomach. He doesn’t even turn when Kon comes down into the cave, his presence known by his scent, and he’s sure Tim doesn’t exactly want to turn to find Kon looking irritated right behind him. 

“Don’t say it,” Tim grumbles out after a minute and all Conner can do is sigh and rub at his temples. 

“Why is ‘bed rest’ such a hard concept to get?” He says, pulling Tim away from the computer by the back of the chair, spinning it around so Tim has to face him. 

His hair’s damp around the ends, his skin looking soft and clean. He’s wearing entirely different clothes then when Conner left a few hours ago, which adds up to a third change that day, but Tim’s slightly erratic behavior and every changing mind is not something new within the last eight months. 

Ever since Tim got pregnant, his emotions have been running high. It was slightly hilarious and adorable at first when even reading the news would make him cry, though it got much less fun when everything started setting him off on a long and angry rant. Ever since month seven came rolling in, Tim’s sort of leveled off. He’s not so much on a hairpin trigger as a constant sway. Now, whenever Tim wakes up Conner can usually figure out what sort of day he’s going to be having. Ever since the doctor told him he needed to stay on bed rest, most of the days have fallen under the ‘restless’ category. 

“You’re not doing yourself any favors coming down here when there’s no one here who can physically stop you.”

Tim doesn’t quite meet his eyes. “Alfred does try—“

“Alfred’s in his seventies and he’s not about to get into a brawl with a very pregnant Omega.” Kon counters quickly and Tim flinches ever so slightly, knowing full well he’s in trouble as he starts to rub at his stomach anxiously. 

“I’m going stir crazy.”

“You’re stubborn.” 

And that’s true. It’s a Bat Family trait to never listen to what you’re told, but Tim’s only gotten ten times worse since being told a week ago he’s got to stay in bed most of the day. His strenuous physical activity was taken away from him months ago, and now the only thing Tim’s technically allowed to do is go shopping with Alfred, which was only allowed because Tim’s craving changed every other day and he had to pick everything out specifically so he was happy. Kon didn’t mind that so much, as long as it got him to eat he was okay with it. 

“They need me down here.” Tim tries to reason, his toes trying to find enough grip on the floor to turn back from Kon and roll away, but Kon caught the action quickly, forcing Tim even further away from the computers. 

“I think Oracle’s got all the computer stuff covered for the night; they’ll be perfectly fine without you. Besides, if Dick finds you down here again I think he’s going to have a conniption. Swear, you’d think he was your Alpha.” Conner shakes his head as he scoops up Tim into his arms, hearing him make a sound of surprise as he quickly wrapped his arms around the Alpha for support. 

“Careful,” He grumbles, head falling against his mate’s shoulder. “Sensitive.” 

Kon takes pause at that, looking Tim over fully and quickly listening to his heart beat, the baby’s, determining everything was fine beyond Tim’s slight elevation in heart rate due to his monitoring and getting far too excited over the idea of going out on patrol again. “You feeling okay?” He asks, just to be sure, and really doesn’t like the fact that Tim takes a moment to answer him. 

His lips are pursed together and he’s still not looking at Kon, clearly thinking something over in his head before he finally says, “Yes,” in a very matter of fact way. “Everything’s fine, don’t worry.” 

Kon doesn’t quite believe that, but he doesn’t question it right now as he takes Tim back up stairs, simply happy at the moment that Tim’s actually letting him and not putting up much of a struggle. It gets really difficult when he starts squirming and trying to escape when he really doesn’t want to go back to his bedroom. 

“Oh,” Tim says, expression brightening just a bit as Kon brings them into the manor, flying the distance as to not disturb Tim. “I rearranged the room again. The sun was waking me up too early.” Conner instantly opens his mouth to reprimand Tim, having to do so three times in the last two weeks as Tim decided to nest on his own, moving the entirety of his bedroom furniture around until he was satisfied. Kon never quite gets his concern out as Tim interrupts him quickly. “With Dick and Damian’s help, thank you.”

That made it better, at least, though he was sure Damian probably wanted to throw Tim out the window by the end of it. Conner’s been on the end of one of Tim’s nesting moods a few times and it normally doesn’t end quickly. Tim’s very precise in exactly what angle tables need to be at, the exact measured out inch of where chairs landed, and which direction the bed needed to be facing that given day. At this point, Kon’s just glad they haven’t quite made it over to the nursery just yet. 

Getting back upstairs and into their bedroom, Tim wasn’t lying when he said he’d rearranged. Kon stared for a bit at the new set up as Tim quickly wriggled out of his grasp and disappeared into the bathroom, plucking a new shirt from the dresser on his way there. The bed was now on the opposite wall, one nightstand at the foot of it and the bookcase cramped up along its side. Another nightstand and the dresser sat closer to the bathroom along the wall in between the closet. Off in the corner, however, was a collection of every single blanket, sheet, and pillow they had and some he’s sure Tim stole from other places around the house all curled up and shifted perfectly to create a small cave of warmth and comfort. It looked heavily manipulated and used, with a lamp sitting beside it, a few books on the floor, his laptop, as well as glasses of water and dirty plates.

Even if Tim had a perfectly useable bed, if left alone he built a nest. It was all run by instinct, collecting whatever items he could that held his mate’s scent as well as that of his own family. It was one of the reasons Tim moved back into the manor since his fifth month along. Being left alone in his apartment gave him anxiety to the point of panic attacks during the day. Kon never left him for long, but it still wasn’t good for Tim. Bringing him back to the manor, surrounding him by his pack’s scents, and constantly having at least Alfred around to comfort him made all the difference. 

“Did you sleep on the floor again, babe?” Conner called out, picking up the mess around the small cave, turning when he heard the bathroom door open.

Tim stood there in the doorway now wearing a different shirt—one of Kon’s own, as was usual—and his old one wringed up in his hands. Tim looked at him before quickly darting to the closet, throwing the shirt out in the hamper, but still Kon could smell…something. Something new. Tim smelled…off, almost. Not wrong, but changed. 

“Tim,” He said, voice low as his gut rolled with a new worry. “Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” 

“Fine.” Tim replied quickly, far too quickly. 

“You smell different.”

“I’m not.”

“Tim.” 

“I’m—“ Tim felt the gust of air, felt the solid wall of warmth at his back, and sighed. He came to face Conner, tilting his head up to look at him for the first time that night. Seeing Kon looking at him with his blue eyes filled with concern drove him over the edge, groaning loudly as he gave in. “Look, I’m…my body’s been…changing. Again. And it’s not just being fat—“

“You’re not fat.” 

“I’ve been put on bed rest.”

“For high blood pressure because you work too much!”

“Okay, okay,” Tim waved his hands, dismissing that argument all together because they’ve had it far too many times already. “Not the point. Point being things have happened faster then I realized they would and it’s embarrassing.” Tim’s shifting too much in the spot he’s standing at, hands rubbing idly at his stomach which draws Kon’s attention and that’s it. 

“Conner!” Tim shouts as Kon picks him up and drops him off on the bed as quickly as he can, being as gentle as possible. Tim’s got no chance to sit up, given the extra weight he’s got working against him and the fact that Kon can move faster than a speeding bullet. He doesn’t breathe as Kon’s hand lands at his stomach, squirms lightly as the hand slides underneath the hem of Tim’s borrowed shirt, making a sound in the back of his throat as Conner slowly works up. He’s blushing before Kon’s even gotten to his chest, turning his face away and closing his eyes. 

It shouldn’t be embarrassing. Kon’s his mate. They’ve bonded, been bonded for what feels like ages now, and have known each other far longer than that. They’ve seen the best of each other and the worst and still came out on top. Kon’s had to deal with Tim through the worst of his heats and this completely and utterly normal thing that’s just come a month early should not be that big of a deal. 

But still, Tim wants to cover his face when Conner’s hands crawl up and stop at his chest, bites down on a noise that’s somewhere between a moan and a whine because Kon’s being gentle, but he’s still squeezing lightly and letting out a little breathy ‘oh’ when his fingers get wet. 

“It’s completely normal,” Tim’s quick to say, as if he knows Kon would be concerned about it. “I looked it up and researched and might have called the doctor to be sure and she said it wasn’t unusual to start producing milk before the baby’s—“ 

His rambling gets cut off as Conner leans down to kiss him, shuts him up perfectly as Tim melts into the press of his lips and tilts his head to get a better angle going, opens up willingly when Kon licks inside his mouth. 

The Alpha’s hands haven’t left his chest, fingers still trailing over Tim’s nipples which make him shiver and shift under the light touch to now overly sensitive skin. There were points in the past few days where the shirts he’s worn were too coarse for him, feeling as though they were rubbing his nipples raw, leaving him feeling sore. Other days, like today, he’s had to change multiple times trying to hide it as more and more of the stuff kept leaking out of him. 

Tim arches suddenly when Kon’s hand pinches lightly, rolling the bud until more little beads of liquid came out, coating his fingers, leaving Tim gasping into his mouth. 

Conner pulls back, leaving Tim panting against the bed as he looks from Tim’s face down to his chest. He licks his lips. “Can I see?” 

Slowly, Tim nods and his mate doesn’t hesitate to pull up his shirt, giving him time to raise his arms before pulling it completely from his body. Tim always feels a bit strange now when Conner stares at him like that—stares at him naked, awestruck, quiet. Tim wants to cover himself because he’s not what he was at all. 

It was the hardest thing to accept, knowing his body was going to change so drastically while pregnant. Everything about him rounded out; softened. Muscles disappeared and after only a few months Tim wasn’t even allowed to do anything about it. Tim was always small, leaner than the rest of the family, and when things started to change it was obvious. He’d spent so much of his life trying to fight against his Omega biology that it was hard to accept now. 

Kon, on the other hand, being as perfect as he is, loves every single bit of Tim being pregnant and made it a fact to tell him. 

“You’re so pretty, Tim.” 

Tim blushes, would think it was a lie coming out of anyone else’s mouth, but right now he can see Conner’s face, see how genuine his words are and how he’s actually looking down at him like the sun rises and sets for Tim alone. Kon’s had that expression on his face when looking at Tim before he got pregnant, before they were bond mates, before they were dating or any of this ever happened, so Tim knows how true that look is and the words that come with it. 

“You’re gonna be able to wear that bra Stephanie bought for you!” Conner exclaims far too excited and Tim only grows redder. The bra was technically more a gag gift then anything. Of course she’d be the one to not only break the ‘no presents’ rule (everyone did) but also forget the fact that she was supposed to be buying baby supplies and instead went straight for the ‘I got something for both you and Kon, Timmers’ approach. 

Before Tim can even protest as an idea flickers behind Kon’s eyes, he’s hovering off the bed and flies to their closet, searching for a few seconds before announcing his success and flying back to the bed, the mentioned bra in hand. 

Stephanie hadn’t even had the decency to buy a typical bra, oh no. This one was a quarter cup with black lace and sheer fabric throughout. It looked more itchy and troublesome then Tim would ever want, and at the time he’d not even developed enough for support, but Stephanie was smiling and Conner kept staring at it and Tim accepted it with a tight-lipped ‘thank you’ that Steph had laughed at. He’d hoped to keep the thing buried in his closet forever, but apparently that wasn’t so much the case. 

“Can I see you in it?” Kon asks, holding the piece of lingerie up at him. “Please?” 

Tim pauses, wants to say no, doesn’t think the fabric would feel good against his chest right now, but Kon’s still looking at him so heartfelt and innocent and Tim’s not dumb enough to miss the slight change to his scent, his arousal slowly thickening around him. 

After a long pause and held breath, Tim finally sits up and takes the bra in hand with a sigh. He slowly puts it on, adjusts it, and grumbles a little when he can’t hook it together on the first try before finally having it snap together. He does feel more supported, sure, but the wires would definitely grow uncomfortable fast and Tim can feel himself getting the fabric wet already. He fiddles with it for a little while, still grumbling, before he looks up and catches Kon’s eyes and sees…sees how hungry he looks. 

“Conner?” Tim asks, almost cautiously, as normally that dark look on his face is reserved for when he’s at the tail end of his rut. “Are you okay?” 

Kon doesn’t actually answer him. He just keeps staring and it makes Tim want to squirm from the gaze. He’s about to ask again when Kon finally moves, crowds up between Tim’s thighs and with a gently forced push has him lying back down on the bed once more. His hands start at his hips and move up, running over his ribs and moving in to his chest, feeling the lace fabric of the bra, cupping both Tim’s breasts through it and squeezing, making him gasp, the noise trailing off into a moan. 

“Kon…” 

He’s silenced with another kiss, this one softer than before, just a hard press of lips before Conner’s mouth is trailing down, biting at Tim’s jaw and down his throat. It makes Tim’s skin hot and his head foggy. The sweatpants he’s still wearing are too thick now, too tight around his legs, and are starting to cling in the wrong spots. Kon sucks a hard bruise into Tim’s neck, making him groan and bring his hands up to grasp at his mate’s short hair. He’s growing hard at this point, his body reacting perfectly to all his Alpha’s attention, but he doesn’t realize how wet he is exactly until Kon makes his way to the crook of his neck and shoulder, right where Tim’s bond mark is, and bites down in a mock of what their actual bond was. 

“Oh.” Tim’s eyes go wide, his hips thrust up, and his fingers tighten along Conner’s skull. His sweats are now completely uncomfortable with the wetness that is seeping through them. Tim whines a bit, trying to push Conner away so he can get a second to fully undress. “Kon, I need—please, Conner. Just a second. I really want to take my pants off.” 

The words seem to work as Kon’s pulling back, moving on his knees so he can get a better angle of getting Tim’s sweats off for him. Tim does his best to help, lifting his hips a little when Kon’s fingers hook into the band of them and pull down. Tim shivers with how slow Kon’s going, his eyes burning black as he keeps looking at Tim as more of his skin is revealed to him as if he hadn’t seen Tim naked hundreds of times over by now. 

As soon as Tim’s finally naked, Kon’s on him again, continuing right where he left off leaving bites and bruises on his neck and collar. Tim lets him, sighs happily with every bit of attention he’s given, scratching at Conner’s still covered shoulders and moving up and down as much of his back as he can reach. 

He doesn’t know when his eyes fall shut, but he does know when they open again. He’s not paying attention to how far down Kon’s moving until he is, until the Alpha is tonguing at lace and kissing soft skin. Tim nearly pushes him away, but then Kon’s flicking back the small portion of fabric that covers his nipple and sudden his mouth is there, teeth grazing sensitive skin and sucking and Tim keens with it, gripping hard into Kon’s shoulders now, wanting to grasp something more solid than his t-shirt. 

“Kon, Kon, don’t, you’re gonna make—“ Tim’s voice cuts off as the Alpha sucks harder and Tim feels his body give in, feels as milk splashes out onto Kon’s tongue. His head gets foggy when he hears Conner moan too, can feel just how hard he is inside his jeans as he presses against Tim’s thigh. “Holy fuck. Conner.” 

Tim’s panting when Kon finally pulls back and a shiver of pleasure runs up his spine as he watches Kon lick his lips. 

“You’re delicious.” His mate breathes out. Tim’s lips are parted for words, but nothing comes out, so Kon moves onward, going to the other side and proceeding with the same process of pushing away fabric then pressing his mouth down and sucking hard. One of his hands is at Tim’s other breast, rolling it in his hands and playing with the nipple, his fingers getting wet and slippery as drops of milk spill forth. 

“You’re just gonna make it worse.” Tim says, his words are soft and breathy with little bite behind them. He should be pushing Kon away, but he’s not. Every time he feels Kon swallow, flick his tongue to go back for more, he can feel his cock twitch. It is, at the very least, reliving some of the sensitivity he’s been feeling for the past few days. 

Kon pulls away again, smiling down at Tim while his hands keep playing with his chest, rolling and pinching and pressing until his skin is shiny with liquid, the bra damp, and his own fingers gliding easily across Tim’s skin. 

“You’re so pretty, Tim.” He says and it’s in the same way that always makes Tim turn his gaze away because Conner sounds so serene and truthful. “And your tits are fantastic.” 

“Kon—“

“Can I fuck you?” 

Tim wants to hit him. He wants to hit him because he’s lying on their bed naked, hard, and wet. He wants to hit him because he’s got their child kicking around inside of him. He wants to hit him because Conner looks so damned innocent asking as if they hadn’t done exactly that so many times before, but Conner still asks. He asks and Tim knows if he does say no, Kon will understand that, will kiss Tim and say okay and they can fall asleep together for the rest of the night. Tim wants to hit him because Conner’s just too damned good sometimes and Tim still thinks he doesn’t deserve him. 

“You’re an idiot.” Tim says after a moment, grabs Kon by the back of his neck and drags him down for a kiss, all filthy wet as Tim fucks his tongue into the Alpha’s mouth. “Just do it already.” 

Conner beams like a true idiot, like this is their first time and they’re back at Titans Tower trying to be quick and quiet so no one will know a thing. He kisses Tim again, quick and chaste, before sitting up to pull his shirt off. Tim purrs at the sight of him doing so, never getting tired of Conner undressing for him.

“And you keep saying I’m the pretty one…”

At that, Kon laughs, slaps at Tim’s thigh playfully as he goes for his jeans, shucking them off as fast as possible along with his boxers so he can return to pressing against his mate, now skin on skin and both of them groan with the contact. 

Kon’s completely hard at this point, his cock keeps bumping into Tim’s stomach as they kiss again, bite at each other’s mouths until both their lips are bright red and bruised. Tim’s grateful when Kon leaves him for a second, being quick as he grabs a few pillows from Tim’s little corner nest to ease under his hips, elevating and reduce some of the pressure there. It makes it easier for Tim to open his legs, for Kon to kneel between them and Tim thinks he’s just going to finger him, but at the last second Kon ducks his head and Tim has to grip the bare mattress hard with the rush of air into his lungs. 

“Oh fuck, Kon.” Tim groans, voice quivering as Kon laps at his entrance, licking up as much slick as he can before his tongue is pressing in, striking every nerve perfectly as he goes. 

It’s something that they both enjoy a ridiculous amount and gets them both going like crazy. For Tim, it’s like every nerve ending in his body being set on fire, pleasure making every muscle inside of him tense as he tries to fuck himself back on Kon’s tongue. For Kon, it’s all pheromones, hormones, getting dirty and listening to Tim curse, watch his eyes roll back into his head. During heats, they usually don’t get around to this, at least not during the full hit, but out of heats, Christ. The night Tim got a little too tipsy at a Wayne fundraiser and dragged Kon back to the hotel room they were staying at only to shove him on the bed and sit on his face until he came was probably up there on the list of ‘best sex ever’. 

Tim was shaking, his entire body stiff as the Alpha continued to eat him out, lick up any new slick his body produced, swallowing down everything only to push further inside, get his tongue as deep as it could go, and hum. 

Tim’s nails caught on the bed, clawing against the mattress as his body quacked and his first orgasm of the night rips through him. It’s all but soundless as Kon keeps licking him through it, pulling back only enough to mouth at Tim’s hole, and suck at the rim before Tim’s whining softly, trying to push his head away. 

“Sorry, babe.” Conner says, smirking as he lifts his head up, mouth and chin covered in Tim’s natural lubricant. He wipes at his face, cleaning himself up slightly before moving up to kiss Tim’s cheek. “You just taste really good. I could do that for hours.” 

Tim rolls his eyes, runs his fingers through Kon’s hair. “You have before, remember? But not tonight, please, really just want to feel you inside me.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

It’s an easy request to fulfill, one that Kon has no problem doing as he settles on his knees between Tim’s thighs, spreads him out a little bit more until Tim’s groaning softly with the stretch from his hips. He looks gorgeous like this, naked except for the lace bra only partially covering his tits at this point, stomach round and heavy, cheeks flushed, legs open. It’s a sight to see, one that Kon takes full advantage of and stares as much as he’s allowed, still wondering how the hell he ever got so lucky as to bond with such an Omega. 

After too long, Tim kicks at him, looking at him through half lidded eyes. “Stop staring, I’m gonna fall asleep.” 

Conner pouts at this, huffing softly as he takes up one of Tim’s legs onto his shoulder, opening him further before dragging his fingers down, ghosting over his half-hard cock before getting to his entrance still loose and wet from just before. “That would be rude.” He rubs for a little bit, getting his fingers wet with slick before pressing two of them inside, feeling the way Tim simply opens up for him, how he inhales sharply and relaxes back against the Alpha’s touch. “I’m admiring my mate, making him feel good, and all he wants to do is sleep.” 

“Give him a good reason to stay awake.” 

Kon actually growls at that, which makes Tim shutter. He knows exactly how to get under the Alpha’s skin, exactly how to play him, and Kon should expect nothing else. Even if Tim’s bedridden and pregnant doesn’t mean his snark has disappeared. 

The slow pace Kon was taking now changes so something quicker, harsher. Nothing to hurt Tim, but something that makes the little smile on his lips form into an ‘oh!’ as Kon’s fingers start fucking into him. The rhythm of it is strong, but steady, a constant thrust deep inside Tim that makes wet noises with every movement. 

It’s intoxicating, how only two of his mate’s fingers can drive Tim mad. Any ideas of sleep are gone from his mind now as he closes his eyes and breathes in the strong scent of both him and Conner intermingled with sex. His body is jolted with every thrust, Tim reaches up to place a hand on the headboard of the bed to steady himself, his other hand at his stomach, rubbing gently and groaning when Kon takes a second to let his fingers explore inside of him, press deeper and stretching him out. On the next thrust in, a third is added that makes Tim openly moan as they rub inside of him, seeking out his prostate. 

It doesn’t take long to find it, seeing as Kon’s so in tuned to his body by now. Conner also knows exactly when he hits it as Tim cries out when it’s touched. 

“Okay,Okay, I’m ready, Conner, please—“

“Not yet,” Kon says with a dark looking smile, his three fingers pressing up hard against that spot, massaging the bundle of nerves slowly making Tim want to crawl out of his skin in pleasure. “I’m making sure you’ve got a good enough reason, baby.” 

Right now Tim’s regretting egging Kon on. Now, the Alpha’s just teasing him and Tim knows no amount of whining or trying to physically force him to move on will get him to budge. Kon’s going to keep driving Tim insane while milking his prostate. He doesn’t want to come again, not yet at least, as clenching down on Conner’s fingers is much less satisfying then clenching down around his cock, but Tim doubts he’ll be able to keep his orgasm at bay with how Kon’s fingers are playing him.

Things get ten times worse when Kon reaches up with his free hand and grabs at Tim’s chest. It makes him gasp, hand instantly going around his mate’s wrist to pull him off before his fingers start playing with the soft tissue, pressing and squeezing, rubbing the rough lace fabric against him. He doesn’t quite have the will power to tear Kon away, not when he’s groaning from the sensation, trembling from the fingers working inside of him. A small sound leaves his throat when Kon stops playing and starts really working him, fingers rubbing at his nipple, rolling, squeezing, rubbing until Tim’s leaking again, spilling between Kon’s touch. 

Conner doesn’t stop. He doesn’t stop fucking Tim with his fingers, doesn’t stop milking him until beads of liquid are rolling down his skin getting them both sticky with it. Kon only moves on to the next breast when the first slows to a trickle, taking pause to lick up the milk from his skin before continuing on. 

By the time he’s got the second tit going, Tim’s squirming, panting, each new press of Kon’s fingers making a whine rise up in his throat. It’s not until Tim’s completely empty, the bra nearly soaked, and his eyes have completely glazed over that Conner finally pulls away, letting both hands fall from the Omega’s body. 

“Have I got your attention now?” 

Tim’s barely able to nod, his voice cracking when he lets out a small ‘yes’ that makes Kon smile. 

Slowly, he lowers Tim’s leg from his shoulder, lets Tim rest for just a moment, lets him catch his breath. It’s easy to use Tim’s slick to get his cock ready, getting as much as he can onto his fingers before smearing it down his length. If Tim wasn’t dripping, he’d take the time to find lube, but Tim’s wet enough and open enough that Conner knows he’ll be alright.

When he positions himself at Tim’s opening, Tim still looks dazed, eyes unfocused, so Kon cups his cheek and tilts Tim’s head so he’s looking at him. “Hey,” He says, voice soft now, gentle, watching at Tim’s gaze focuses on him. He smiles when Tim nuzzles softly into his hand, blinking up at the Alpha. “You okay?” 

Tim nods, turns his head to kiss Kon’s palm softly. “Yeah, I’m good.” 

It’s enough reassurance for Kon. He takes it slower now, pressing into Tim and watching his expression turn from soft and loving to one of bliss once more. It’s easy to slide into him with how well he opened Tim up. The first press in he’s able to continue until his hips press against Tim’s thighs and both of them are moaning with it. 

“God, Kon, you feel so good. Still feel so damned good.” The words fall from Tim’s mouth like poetry as he rolls his hips to just feel how deep Conner is inside of him, grind down to feel how thick he is, how he fills him up so completely. 

It pleases the deep, animalistic nature of Kon’s caste, watching his mate enjoy being stuffed full so much. It makes him growl low in pleasure and satisfaction, pull his hips back to snap back inside just to watch the way Tim sighs and throws his head back, exposing his throat. 

The open invitation is one Kon doesn’t ignore, leaning forward to bite more marks into Tim’s skin, leave teeth marks and bruises that indicate exactly who Tim belongs to, make sure everyone knows the baby he’s carrying is Kon’s own. 

Tim moves his hips, lifts as much as he can to get a better angle as Kon thrusts inside of him. His mate gets the hint, grabbing Tim’s legs and helping to get them both wrapped around his waist, giving Kon more room to move and Tim that better angle. 

Each thrust jostles Tim’s body, makes the bed move. When Kon’s satisfied with marking Tim’s skin, he pulls back and is completely transfixed by the sight of his mate. Tim’s gripping the mattress again, his head back and mouth open letting out every sound as Kon keeps fucking into him. With the force behind each movement, Tim’s chest bounces, the ruined bra helping with nothing, and honestly, Kon’s so sad he hadn’t gotten to see this before, swears to make sure Tim’s never self conscious about showing him something like this again, because Tim’s beautiful like this. He’s rosy in the cheeks and down his throat, his eyes pretty and bright under his bangs. His small cock is just as red as his cheeks, begging for attention and release as it drools against Tim’s stomach. 

Kon doesn’t make Tim wait now, knows he’s been holding back for too long and simply pounds into him exactly how he knows Tim likes it. He’s not as rough as he could be, still cautious of Tim being pregnant, but his thrusts are precise and Kon knows the way Tim’s walls keep clenching around his cock means the Omega is coming to an end, which is find because Kon’s close as well. 

He helps him along by wrapping his hand around Tim’s cock, making him jerk and arch. His hands are instantly out of the mattress, scrambling for purchase at Kon’s side and thigh. 

“Conner, Kon, I can’t—“

“It’s okay, Tim. Let go. Come on, I wanna watch.” 

It’s exactly what Tim needs, the words in his ears and his mate’s hand squeezing his cock. A heartbeat later, he’s coming in Kon’s hand, clenching down hard around his cock and Kon almost wishes Tim was in heat or he in rut so he could knot him, knows it would feel damn near amazing right now, but he also doubts Tim would be able to deal with it, so he simply fucks Tim through his orgasm and chases after his own. Tim’s gorgeous when he starts coming down as his body goes completely lax and he falls heavy against the pillow at his head. 

This is when Kon grabs at his hips and quickens his movements, driving a little bit harder inside, faster, feeling exactly how slick Tim’s insides are now and knowing the fact that he made them that way. Kon comes with that thought in mind, knowing that he’d done well as Tim’s mate, had made him happy, had given him a child, and finishes off inside of him, hips presses flush against Tim’s backside. 

Tim’s hand squeezes tight against the Alpha’s thigh as he feels Kon splashing his insides, filling him up, and is nearly disappointed when Kon slides out and the cum follows. He looks down to find Kon looking at his hole, at the mess he’d left behind, and Tim can’t help but blush from the attention. 

“Kon.”

His mate looks up, seeing the look in Tim’s eyes, the quiet, tired, calm that’s starting to settle, and he understands. He lets Tim’s legs fall from around his hips, legs his legs close and straighten out, listens to Tim groan from the feeling, watching him stretch every part of his body that he can, before Kon rises up from the bed to fetch a washcloth to clean the worst of the mess up.

Tim’s pliant and soft in Kon’s arms as he gets most of the slick and cum up from both their bodies, making sure to double check that Tim’s both clean and unharmed before gathering his mate into his arms. He unhooks the bra from Tim’s back and throws it off the bed, making sure Tim’s completely comfortable now as he’s half asleep at this point, his head falling heavy against Conner’s chest. 

“Want your nest?” Kon asks and Tim slowly nods, murmuring out his confirmation before Kon’s flying them over to the collection of pillows and blankets, having not forgotten the two on the bed. 

Even though Tim’s tired, he still has enough energy about him to rearrange a few things. Kon watches with quiet amusement as his mate moves some of the cushions around, makes a new stack of books, and pushes his laptop a little further away. He searches through the bedding until he comes out with another t-shirt, one of Kon’s of course, and pulls it on over his head, sighing happily as it settles on his shoulders. 

When Tim starts to settle down, Kon lays back with him, pulling Tim against his chest and nuzzling at the back of his neck, breathing in his scent. 

After a few minutes, Kon thinks Tim’s fallen asleep and he’s just about to do the same when a hand comes up to grab his, dragging it from Tim’s hip to the round swell of his stomach. 

“He’s kicking.” Tim whispers out and Conner stills for a moment, doesn’t even breathe as Tim moves his hand to the exact spot and Kon can feel their son moving. It makes his heart ache in the best way possible. He doesn’t break out into tears like the first time he felt it, but it’s close. 

Kon presses his hand a little harder against Tim’s stomach, kisses right behind his ear. “Stay in bed tomorrow?” He asks, rubbing his thumb against Tim’s stomach. 

Tim pauses, hums, and Kon thinks he’s actually going to start arguing again, but instead Tim presses back against the Alpha and replies, “You’ll stay with me?” 

Kon chuckles. “Of course, babe, whatever you want.” 

It’s the right answer, apparently, as Tim nods a little and settles into his nest, pulling blankets and sheets up around them, surrounding the pair in the scents of both them and Tim’s family. Kon feels Tim relax, listens to the way his heart beat settles down, how his breathing gets slower. 

“Love you, Kon.” Is the last thing Tim says before he falls into sleep. 

Kon presses another kiss to his skin, rubs against Tim’s stomach until their son settles as well, before whispering, “Love you too, Tim.” and falling asleep right behind him.


End file.
